Nicole
|Inne media=Archie Comics |Twórca= |Płeć=Brak (przyjmuje się, że kobieta) |Rasa=Komputer |Wiek= |Oczy= |Wzrost= |Waga= |Futro= |Pancerz=Szary, żółty, niebieski |Włosy= |Skóra= |Ubiór= |Inne nazwy= |Dubbing ang.= Kath Soucie |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Wysoka inteligencja *Szerokie zasoby informacji *Wyświetlanie hologramów *Tłumaczenie *Sensory *Hackowanie |Przynależność = Knothole Freedom Fighters |Lubi= Sally |Nie lubi= *Narzekania Sonica *Bycia potrząsaną }} Nicole – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to bardzo zaawansowana sztuczna inteligencja wbudowana w przenośny komputer, z którego korzysta Sally. Nicole posiada szerokie zasoby wiedzy na praktycznie wszystkie możliwe tematy, zdolności hackowania, oraz różne inne sensory które stanowią dla Freedom Fighters nieocenioną pomoc. Historia Przeszłość Zanim Nicole została przekazana Sally, Król zaimplementował w nią specjalne programy, które ograniczały dostęp do pewnych informacji przed osiągnięciem przez Sally pełnoletności. Obejmowało to informacje o Deep Power Stones i Drood Henge. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Nicole wyświetlająca dla Sally Ironlock Prison W odcinku Sonic Boom Sally użyła Nicole aby włamać się do bazy danych Doktora Robotnika i przeprogramować Stealthboty. Kiedy Nicole podłączyła się, odebrała wiadomość pochodzącą z Dark Swamp, co zainteresowało Sally ponieważ myślała, że pochodzi od jej ojca. Będąc w Dark Swamp Nicole pokazała Sally jedną znajdującą się tam strukturę - Ironlock Prison. W Ironlock Sally pobrała na Nicole mapę podziemnych tuneli pod Robotropolis, które potem Nicole wyświetliła, umożliwiając bohaterom przedostanie się do hangaru Stealthbotów. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Nicole wyświetlała dla Sally mapę fabryki Swat-botów, oraz miejsca w których Sonic miał rozstawić ładunki wybuchowe. W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Nicole wyświetliła dla Sally i Freedom Fighters mapę Magi i opowiedziała jej historię. Będąc w Magi Nicole tłumaczyła starożytne inskrypcje na ścianach i zagadki, które pozostawili dawni mieszkańcy tego miejsca. Przetłumaczyła także Secret Scrol, oraz wyświetliła jeden z cudów Mobiusa, który opisywał - bardzo potężny tunel wiatru, dzięki któremu Sonic zdołał wypędzić Robotnika z Magi. W odcinku Super Sonic Nicole zaczęła szwankować i Sally musiała zdobyć dla niej części zamienne. Po tym jak została naprawiona, na prośbę Sally przytoczyła historię czarodzieja Lazaara, który spoczywał w Forbidden Zone. W odcinku Sonic Racer w trakcie misji zniszczenia zapasowego generatora mocy w Robotropolis, Nicole pokazała Sally, Bunnie i Antoine mapę miasta i wnętrze pomieszczenia z generatorem. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Sally wykorzystała Nicole do uruchomienia silnika rakietowego, którym Sonic i Rotor polecieli sabotować stację kosmiczną Sky Spy. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Sally wykorzystała Nicole do przechwycenia transmisji Robotnika, zgodnie z która doktor planował wykorzystać Cloud Burster i chemikalia z Island of Nimbus do rozpylenia kwaśnych deszczów na całej planecie. Kiedy Sally włamała się do Cloudburstera, Nicole hackowała dla niej system maszyny, dopóki Sally nie została złapana przez Swat-boty. W odcinku Warp Sonic Nicole wyświetliła dla Sally holograficzne systemy obronne otaczające centrum sterowania ruchem w Robotropolis. Przeskanowała następnie stację dysków, do której Sonic miał włożyć dyskietkę mającą sabotować system. W odcinku Sub-Sonic Sally poprosiła Nicole o mapę podziemnej jaskini do której wpływała Great River, ale Nicole nie znalazła żadnych istniejących map. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Sally wykorzystała Nicole do przetłumaczenia mowy Terapodów za pośrednictwem specjalnego pasa zapiętego wokół ich szyi. Będąc w Great Jungle Nicole udało się przetłumaczyć mowę Momma T, która ostrzegała przed zbliżającym się Robotnikiem. Nicole tłumaczyła mowę Terapodów do kresu podróży, który miał miejsce w Boulder Bay. Sezon drugi thumb|Sonic potrząsający Nicole W odcinku Game Guy Nicole wyświetliła dla Sally informacje o fortecy Doktora Robotnika, w której uwięziony był Sonic. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Nicole wyświetliła dla Sally uszkodzone sekcje de-robotyzera po nieudanej de-robotyzacji wujka Chucka. Okazało się, że potrzebne były części z oryginalnego robotyzera. W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 po tym jak Sonic i Sally cofnęli się do przeszłości, za pomocą Nicole pokazali wujkowi Chuckowi plany przejęcia władzy w Mobotropolis przez Robotnika. Kiedy Sonic i Sally zostali aresztowani przez Swat-boty, Nicole pomogła im wydostać się z celi znajdując jej połączenie z szybami wentylacyjnymi. Nicole wyłączyła potem na dwie godziny prąd w robotyzerze Robotnika, zanim ten wypróbował go na Bunnie. Sally pobrała potem na Nicole plany oryginalnego robotyzera. Podczas ataku na Destroyer, Nicole odliczała czas do wystrzelenia Sonica i Sally przez moc pierścienia z drzewa w kształcie zjeżdżalni. Później wyświetliła dla Sally schemat Destroyera. W odcinku Fed Up with Antoine Nicole podała Sally informacje o gangu Nasty Hyenas, który wywodził się z kanibali i był znany ze zjadania swoich królów. W odcinku Dulcy Nicole wyświetliła dla Sally, Sonica i Dulcy informacje o Dragon's Nest, oraz zwyczajach migracyjnych smoków. Pokazała także to o czym śniła Dulcy. W odcinku The Void Nicole pomagała Sally w badaniach nad mityczną rasą gigantów Mandaras. Kiedy Sonic przyniósł tajemniczy, złoty artefakt, Sally uznała go za przydatny w jej dalszych badaniach. Po zweryfikowaniu przedmiotu Nicole zauważyła, że mógł to być jednak falsyfikat. Po chwili Sally i Bunnie zostały porwane przez czerwoną energię, która wydobyła się z artefaktu. Nicole została upuszczona przez Sally i potem znalazł ją Sonic. Jeż chciał informacji o miejscu pobytu Sally, ale Nicole tłumaczyła to dla niego w taki sposób, że jeż nic nie rozumiał. Sonic potrząsał ją, aż Nicole kazała mu przestać, ponieważ jej obwody mogły zostać uszkodzone. Nicole pokazała Sonicowi co się stało poprzez hologram, po czym jeż zabrał ją ze sobą do Great Unknown, aby odszukać tam portal do Void który porwał Sally i Bunnie. Nicole wykrywała dla Sonica energię portalu, ale denerwowało ją że jeż każe jej cały czas mówić prostszym językiem. Mimo tego Nicole pomogła Sonicowi, kiedy siły Robotnika zaatakowały, sugerując mu aby użył swojego Super Spinu do przekopania się z dala od zagrożenia. Kiedy portal do Void wciągał Sonica z jednej strony, a z drugiej strzelały w niego siły Robotnika, Nicole poleciła jeżowi zrelaksować się i wskoczyć do portalu, ponieważ i tak musiał tam uratować Sally i Bunnie. Po powrocie do Knothole Sally była zaskoczona tym, że Nicole zaczęła mówić slangiem Sonica. thumb|left|Nicole przeprowadza analizę wykorzystania Deep Power Stones W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Nicole wyświetlała dla Sonica, Sally, Antoine i Dulcy informacje o grupie Wolf Pack, która znajdowała się w Great Unknown. Nicole przybliżyła ich historię, po czym wskazała najkrótszą drogę do siedziby wilków. Ta jednak okazała się zbyt niebezpieczna i Sonic poprosił ją o drugą najkrótszą trasę. Tam z kolei bohaterowie dotarli do doliny, która kończyła się ślepym zaułkiem. Sonic nie był zadowolony, ale Sally poprosiła Nicole o przetłumaczenie inskrypcji na ścianie. Okazało się, że było to ostrzeżenie przez klątwą, co przeraziło Antoine. Jednakże w amoku Antoine otworzył zejście do podziemnego tunelu. Kiedy Sonic i Sally dali złapać się Snively'emu, aby dostać się na jego Hovercraft, Sally przecięła ich kajdany za pomocą lasera Nicole. Następnie pobrała na komputer informacje o Doomsday Podach. W odcinku Drood Henge Sally poprosiła Nicole o informację dotyczącą Deep Power Stones, ale Nicole odmówiła dostępu, ponieważ dane te miały stać się dla Sally dostępne dopiero za dwa lat, kiedy osiągnie pełnoletność. Sally opowiedziała o tym Sonicowi, który przekonał Nicole, że jeśli Robotnik planuje wykorzystać Deep Power Stones w swoim Doomsday Project, to zniszczy wszelkie życie na planecie i wtedy Sally nigdy nie osiągnie pełnoletności. Nicole postanowiła więc, że dalsze czekanie nie ma sensu i odblokowała wiadomość o Deep Power Stones, którą nagrał Król. Będąc w Drood Henge, Sally przekazała Sonicowi Nicole, aby uwiarygodnić podstęp jeża, który polegał na wykorzystaniu fałszywego Deep Power Stone w celu zwabienia Robotnika. Bohaterowie wykopali potem ostatni zwój, który wskazywał na lokalizację Deep Power Stone. Nicole zaznaczyła, że znajdował się w tym samym miejscu co ostatni zwój. W odcinku Spyhog Nicole wyświetlała dla Sally, Antoine, Bunnie i Sonica magnes, którym mieli podczepić się do transportera Robotnika, aby go sabotować. W trakcie misji w Doomsday Machine, Sally i Bunnie podłączyły Hover Unit do maszyny Robotnika i pobrały na Nicole informacje o niej. Nicole rozszyfrowała potem ściśle tajną operację Robotnika, która zagrażała wujkowi Chuckowi, który działał jako szpieg w Robotropolis. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Nicole wyświetliła dla Sonica i Sally informacje o Doomsday Machine oraz wytwórni Doomsday Podów, która była w stanie produkować ponad 100 Podów na godzinę i wysyłać je na całą planetę. Będąc w Doomsday Machine, Sally próbowała za pomocą Nicole skontaktować sie z pozostałymi Freedom Fighters, ale zostali oni pojmani. Sonic przekonał przyjaciół, aby wycofali się i zostawili wszystko w jego rękach. Sally przekazała jednak Sonicowi Nicole przed odejściem. Nicole wyświetliła dla jeża plan Doomsday Machine, jego lokalizację, oraz położenie głównego generatora. Po znalezieniu generatora Sonic rozstawił na nim bomby, które potem kazał zdetonować Nicole. Nicole uczyniła to, ale generator pozostał nienaruszony. Później Nicole włamała się na polecenie Sonica do sejfu Robotnika w Robotropolis, z którego niebieski jeż chciał odzyskać drugi Deep Power Stone. Sonic nie znalazł go tam i chciał wracać, ale Nicole kazała mu sie cofnąć kilka kroków, ponieważ Deep Power Stone znajdował się na jednej z półek. Nicole wskazała potem Sonicowi i Sally miejsce, w którym mogli się zakopać aby dotrzeć do podziemnego tunelu połączonego z Doomsday Machine. Po powrocie do generatora, chcieli wykorzystać głęboką moc Deep Power Stones, aby zniszczyć Doomsday Machine. Na prośbę Sally, Nicole przeprowadziła analizę takiego posunięcia i wykazała, że wciąż istniało prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia niebezpieczeństwa. Mimo tego Sonic i Sally postanowili zaryzykować. Po wykorzystaniu mocy Deep Power Stones zniszczyli Doomsday Machine Robotnika i wyszli z tego cało. Tło i przyszłe plany Według scenarzysty Bena Hursta Nicole miała otrzymać swój własny wątek, który skupiałby się na jej przeszłości. Początkowo była normalną, małą dziewczynką i jednocześnie geniuszem. Była najlepszą przyjaciółką Sally, częściowo z powodu tego że obie były bardzo inteligentne. Pewnego dnia Nicole spotkała roboty, które zaprowadziły ją do Juliana. Ten zaoferował jej uczestnictwo w projekcie badawczym. Ufna Nicole zgodziła się i poszła za Julianem do jego laboratorium, gdzie podłączył ją on do maszyny i transferował całą jej osobowość do komputerowego satelity, który swoim programem orbitował nad całą planetą. Stąd miał trafiać do małego komputera. Julian zmusił następnie Nicole do tego, aby mu służyła, albo zostanie wyłączona. Gdy zademonstrował co mogłoby się stać, Nicole przeżyła coś podobnego do śmierci. Doktor Robotnik nie był jednak w stanie przewidzieć świadomości Nicole, która dała jej zdolność telepatycznego kontrolowania kogokolwiek zechciała. Nicole zrozumiała wkrótce, że jej żywa świadomość połączona z mocą super komputera i wszystkich urządzeń, które mogłaby kontrolować, dawały jej boskie moce. Jej podwyższona świadomość pozwoliła jej zajrzeć w przyszłość, gdzie zobaczyła siebie zepsutą, a świat pozbawiony wolnej woli. Nicole bała się, że będzie samotna w świecie w którym wszyscy słuchali się jedynie jej. Nicole analizowała biliony możliwych scenariuszy, ale wszystkie kończyły się tak samo. W intuicyjnym przebłysku, Nicole zobaczyła tylko jeden sposób na nieingerowanie w przeznaczenie świata - zmianę samej siebie. Opracowała więc plan, w którym stworzyła niemożliwy do zatrzymania program. Po wykonaniu go na siebie, program zmienił pamięć Robotnika, który zapomniał o jej powstaniu i przekazał jej przenośne urządzenie Królowi. Program wpłynął następnie na wolę Króla, który przekazał urządzenie Sally, pocieszając ją po śmierci Nicole. Sally nazwała komputer imieniem swojej zmarłej przyjaciółki. Program Nicole przeszedł do kolejnej fazy, w której jej emocjonalna strona została usunięta, czyniąc z niej jedynie mały komputer. Jedyne co mogło przywrócić dawną Nicole to zagrożenie jej satelity. Nicole stworzyła program do wyciągnięcia siebie z wbudowanym mechanizmem, aby automatycznie zmienić się z powrotem w "komputer" po tym jak kryzys zostałby zażegnany. Nicole odzyskałaby swoją świadomość poprzez irytujące pytania Sonica, które przekonałyby ją do ujawnienia swojej przeszłości. Nicole próbowałaby się z powrotem uwięzić, a wydarzenie to usunąć, ale Sonic przekonał ją żeby pozwoliła mu zachować jego wspomnienia, zanim na powrót stała się skomputeryzowana. W pewnym momencie Nicole miała wrócić do swojej dawnej postaci, stając się członkinią Freedom Fighters. Charakterystyka Osobowość Nicole kieruje się wyłącznie logiką do takiego stopnia, że brakuje jej rzeczywistych cech osobowości. Jest bardzo techniczna i naukowa w swoim sposobie mówienia, co często frustruje Sonica, który jej nie rozumie. Przez to że była potrząsana przez niebieskiego jeża, jej obwody uległy uszkodzeniu. Nicole nabrała wtedy stylu mówienia podobnego do Sonica, posługując się slangiem i wyrażając więcej emocji. Mimo tego w dużym stopniu wciąż była pozbawioną emocji sztuczną inteligencją. Wygląd Nieznany jest dokładny wygląd Nicole, poza małym komputerem w którym została zawarta. Urządzenie to przypomina szary kalkulator lub telefon z niebieskimi i żółtymi przyciskami. Moce i umiejętności Nicole posiada wiele przydatnych umiejętności, przeważnie w polu wiedzy i technologii. Nicole posiada bardzo szeroką bazę danych i może podać informacje na niemal wszystkie tematy. W ciągu kilku sekund potrafi także przeanalizować problem lub przyszłe scenariusze. Nicole może wyświetlać poszczególne tematy w formie hologramów, podobnie jak wydarzenia z przeszłości których była świadkiem. Nicole potrafi także wpływać na inne urządzenia - włamywać się do nich, łamać hasła, oraz pobierać dane. Obejmuje to także jej zdolność do detonowania ładunków wybuchowych. Nicole wyposażona jest także w rozmaite sensory, które pozwalają jej wykrywać różnego rodzaju energie. Nicole jest także wyposażona w mały laser. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Sally *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Król *Baby T *Momma T Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Nicole the Holo-Lynx W komiksach Nicole była pierwotnie sztuczną inteligencją stworzoną przez Rotora z przyszłości, aby wesprzeć Knothole Freedom Fighters z przeszłości w ich zmaganiach z Doktorem Robotnikiem. Wzorowano ją na oryginalnej Nicole, która została zniszczona w finałowej bitwie z Doktorem Robotnikiem. Po Super Genesis Wave historia Nicola zostałą przepisana na nowo. Jej umysł był wzorowany na Nikki, córce Doktora Ellidy, który stracił ją podczas nieudanej próby ratowania jej życia urządzeniem znanym jako Digitizer. Przekazał następnie sztuczną inteligencję swojej córki Księżniczce Sally jako prezent pożegnalny, mimo że początkowo wahał się przed usunięciem Nicole. W tej rzeczywistości postać nosi pełne imię Nicole the Holo-Lynx i jest antropomorficznym rysiem. Ciekawostki *Angielska aktora głosowa Nicole podkłada również głos Sally. *W pilotażowym odcinku Heads or Tails Sally korzystała z większego, żółtego komputera na kółkach, który posiadał taki sam głos i analityczne właściwości co Nicole. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)